Quand tu Pleurais
by Vacax Jacha
Summary: "C'était en hiver, quelque part, dans un pays aussi perdu que tu l'étais à cette époque, il faisait froid, le vent soufflait, et toute cette neige... comme les larmes qui ruisselaient sur tes joues ce jour là"


**Disclaims **: Mon prénom n'est pas Katsura, mon nom n'est pas Hoshino... Tch !

**Rating **: K (c'est rare que je fasse des histoires de ce genre d'ailleurs)

**Pairing **: Allen x Kanda

**Note **: Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écris pendant un moment où se mêlait ennui et inspiration, une petite histoire assez courte (excusez moi ! T^T) à lire sans trop se prendre la tête. Et pour une fois, c'est pas trop triste ! ... Sinon, si jamais vous voyez quelques fautes d'orthographes et autres syntaxes, je vous prie d'excuser ma maladresse et de ne pas trop m'en tenir rigueur ^^

* * *

_**Remerciements rapides et autres :**__ Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, qui ajouetent mes histoires dans leur favoris et j'en passe. Désolé à tout ceux auxquels je n'ai pas répondu, je ne savais pas comment on faisait... Mais j'ai trouvé maintenant ! Et pardonnez aussi ma maladresse si vous recevez une réponse bizarre, c'est peut-être que je me suis emmélé les pinceaux en vous répondant... Voilà voilà, encore merci et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**QUAND TU PLEURAIS**

* * *

C'était l'hiver, dans un petit pays perdu, le vent transperçait la peau de sa morsure glaciale... Il neigeait... Un gamin marchait au milieu des flocons, tentant vainement de défier le froid par son épais manteau et son écharpe de laine. Ses cheveux presque aussi blanc que la neige elle-même fouettaient son visage aux joues rougies par le froid. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux genoux à chaque pas qu'il faisait, ses vêtements étaient trempés, il devait sûrement mourir de froid, mais il continuait d'avancer fièrement. Il devait avoir quoi... neuf ans ? Un gamin de neuf ans qui marchait là, comme ça, tout seul dans la neige, dans un froid mordant, ce n'était pas très courant. Personne devant, personne derrière, juste lui et toute cette neige... toute cette neige... toute cette foutue neige. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, lui racontant des histoires étranges dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens. Une voix étrangère, perçante, aiguë comme une pierre qui crisse sur une fenêtre. Une voix qui cri, une voix qui hurle, doucement. Une voix qui murmure, une voix qui susurre, brusquement. Une voix qui blesse, une voix qui transperce, violemment.

Le gamin leva la tête et vit se dresser une silhouette quelque part sur la ligne d'horizon. Comme un point noir qui ressort dans tout ce blanc, comme un point de repère dans le néant qui lui intimait de venir vers lui. Était-ce une chaumière, une auberge, une petite maison abandonnée, ou simplement un arbre solitaire, dont la graine portée par le vent, était venue s'égarer là, inconsciemment ? Ce pauvre gosse n'en savait rien, et quelque part, il s'en fichait un peu. Mais comme ici, dans toute cette neige, la seule chose à faire étant d'avancer jusqu'à trouver une quelconque issue, il orienta sa direction vers ce point, parce que de toute façon, il fallait bien marcher vers quelque chose. Alors il marcha, marcha, marcha, et en face de lui, l'étrange point grossissait un peu plus à chacun de ses pas.

Et le vent continuait de crier, de hurler, de murmurer, de susurrer, de blesser, de transpercer de sa voix déplaisante... Et des sanglots. De léger sanglots vinrent se mêler à la voix du vent. Légers, presque inaudibles, discret comme un flocon qui tombe sur ses semblables. Tout doucement. Tremblant. Et ce point qui petit à petit, s'était transformé en un corps d'enfant. Un corps si frêle qu'un simple coup de vent plus puissant que les autres suffirait à le faire s'envoler, danser dans les airs comme une vulgaire feuille morte qui ondule, gracieusement.

Le gamin au cheveux blanc observa l'autre, qui était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les genoux repliés contre son torse, les bras enroulés autours, le visage enfouis entre ses jambes. Il tremblait et pourtant, il ne semblait pas sentir le froid contre sa peau, même s'il n'était vêtu que par les quelques lambeaux de ce qui semblait être un vêtement beaucoup trop grand pour lui et qui ne recouvrait que son dos, son torse et le haut de ses cuisses. Ses jambes, ses pieds, ses bras et ses mains étaient quant à eux mis à nu, en proie à ce froid polaire.

Le blandin prononça un léger "_Hey_", pour prévenir l'autre de sa présence, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas. Alors, il tendit une main vers lui pour le secouer un peu, mais il suspendit son geste lorsque le deuxième enfant, probablement plus âgé que lui de deux ou trois ans, releva finalement la tête vers lui. Le blandin pu alors considérer la peau d'albâtre du jeune garçon, ses traits typiquement asiatique presque féminins, ses lèvres joliment dessinées, les fines mèches de cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui retombaient sur son front, ses grands yeux bleu marine, mais aussi les cernes noirâtres qui soulignaient ces derniers et les traces d'eau salées qui continuaient de s'en évader Ce gosse était magnifique, seulement la fatigue qui tirait ses traits d'une finesse presque irréelle lui donnait une expression qui le vieillissait de quelques années, l'impression qu'il venait de vivre le genre de chose qu'un enfant de cet âge n'aurait dû jamais vivre.

Le blandin retira son manteau et le posa délicatement sur les frêles épaules du jeune asiatique avant de l'aider à se relever, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas trop appuyer sur les bras si minces de cet enfant. Il passa ensuite un de ses bras sur ses épaules afin de l'aider à marcher, quand bien même ses pieds étaient nus face à cette neige si froide. Le blandin essayait de ne pas faire de mouvements trop brusques, ni d'augmenter la pression de ses doigts sur les bras de l'asiatique. Pourquoi faisait-il aussi attention dans ces gestes ? Il ne le savait pas trop lui-même. Peut-être avait-il simplement peur que s'il le brusquait trop, cet enfant volerait en éclats entre ses bras, comme une rose de verre qui heurte le sol. Comme un coeur de glace qui se fissure et explose. Comme un sourire givré qu'une simple larme pourrait effacer.

Tous les deux, ils marchèrent pendant un moment, perdus au milieu des flocons qui continuaient de virevolter gaiement, au milieu de toute cette foutue neige, comme deux points sur la ligne d'horizon.

Tu t'en souviens, pas vrai Kanda ?

Un grognement répondit au Britannique et ce dernier sourit. Il continuait d'entortiller inlassablement les mèches devenues si longue de l'Asiatique qui était aujourd'hui, blottit dans ses bras, la tête contre son torse.

- Notre première rencontre... continua le Destructeur du Temps.

- Toute cette foutue neige... se rappela le kendoka.

- C'était quand tu pleurais.


End file.
